1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery having an insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small capacity rechargeable battery may be used in a small portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply, e.g., for a motor driving a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a single cell for operating a small-sized electronic device, or may be used as a module which electrically connects a plurality of cells, e.g., for driving a motor. The rechargeable battery has a vent plate that is opened by an increase of pressure.